


Until winter comes along

by convexxed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexxed/pseuds/convexxed
Summary: Jongin couldn't wrap his head around Kyungsoo being subject to certain changes that came along with growing old, even if itwas part of human nature.





	Until winter comes along

**Author's Note:**

> Jumped on the bandwagon and wrote something based on their latest Japan fanmeeting, especifically on this one [question](https://twitter.com/baek_buns/status/863772380912431104).
> 
>  **Title:**  Until winter comes along
> 
>  **Pairing:**  Jongin/Kyungsoo
> 
>  **Rating:** G
> 
>  **Genre:** GROSS FLUFF, domestic Kaisoo, and there's an 8 year gap between them
> 
>  **Word Count:**  1.3k (basically a drabble)
> 
>  **Summary:**  Jongin couldn't wrap his head around Kyungsoo being subject to certain changes that came along with growing old, even if itwas part of human nature.

“You’ve changed.” Jongin said quietly as he reached for the orange marmalade to spread over his toast, the taste of slightly burnt coffee beans lingering on his tongue. He was never good at making coffee, but Kyungsoo always drank it without a single complaint. It was his signature brewing style, he said.

“Really?” Kyungsoo asked over the rim of his white porcelain mug, glancing at Jongin for a second before returning his gaze to the newspaper in his hands. “How so?”

Jongin knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure of how to break it down to the man sitting across from him. There was always so much going on in his head: so many thoughts swirling around and so many voices speaking at the same time, and on this Sunday morning they were particularly loud and confusing.

“Well,” he started at last after clearing his throat, licking some marmalade off his thumb, “you no longer watch cartoons with me. It used to be so fun, you know? And you’ve been going to bed earlier, way before midnight. I miss us staying up until three, reminiscing our childhood days and how our mothers would always find ways to embarrass us in public. I miss our little midnight escapades and getting philosophical over burgers and milkshakes.”

Kyungsoo noticed the slight pout on the other’s lips and the disappointment in his eyes, but remained impassive the whole time. This wasn’t the first time that they had this sort of conversation, and he knew that rather than being reproachful, Jongin was simply scared and full of doubts and this was his way of voicing them out. Change had always scared him.

“Jongin, changing is part of who we are. It’s inevitable.”

Jongin’s pout became more obvious after a mouthful of toast and marmalade and Kyungsoo finally put away his newspaper in favour of brushing off some crumbs sticking to the corners of his mouth, but Jongin pulled away and Kyungsoo could only sigh in return.

“What are you afraid of?” Kyungsoo asked in a softer tone this time, taking his reading glasses off and setting them next to his plate, leaning slightly over the table for Jongin to see that all his attention was on him. “Talk to me, love.”

Silence. 

“Is it because we’re growing old?” Kyungsoo offered, and by the way Jongin bit his lower lip he knew that he had just hit a nerve and, therefore, gotten his answer. “Jongin, listen—”

“You’re growing old too fast. Just not too long ago you were thirty, and tomorrow you’re turning thirty-eight. Next thing I know is that you’ll be fifty and I’ll be…” Jongin fell silent, almost as if he had finally realised what he was saying and how his words could affect Kyungsoo, but the latter was smiling. (Surprisingly so.)

“You’ll be what, Jongin?”

 _Breathe._ “I’ll be too young and childish for you. You’re almost forty and I barely entered my thirties, and whether or not you want to acknowledge it, eight years is a huge difference and I’m just worried that you might get tired of me and ditch me.”

There it was. Jongin had poured his heart out and spilled his words over their breakfast, and suddenly the marmalade tasted bitter and the coffee was too cold and bland. All he could do now was wait, and he prayed for Kyungsoo to not have changed his mind and take back all the words of love he’d recited for him over the years, and all the sweet nothings he’d whispered into his ear to lull him to sleep at night.

“Changing doesn’t necessarily equals a bad thing, Jongin. I have changed, but so have you.” Kyungsoo paused to take another sip of the coffee that Jongin burnt, and the younger braced for whatever was about to come. “You’re more outspoken, and you no longer forget to take your vitamins in the morning. You remembered that I’m allergic to peanuts and even learned how to set up an alarm system without anyone’s help. Granted, sometimes I expect you to act more my age than your own and that’s been selfish of me. You’ve always looked older than you are and sometimes I forget that you’re still so young and full of life and I feel guilty for slowing you down and holding you back.”

“You aren’t.” Jongin cut him off, reaching over the table to take hold of Kyungsoo’s hands. (He almost knocked over the marmalade jar in the process, too.) “You’re perfect, but _you’ve changed_ , and it caught me off guard. I was worried that you were getting tired of me.”

“We’re changing together, Jongin, like the foliage of the trees changes along as the seasons come and go. Sometimes we’ll be in full bloom and others… well, we might have to paint ourselves in different colours and hold on tight until winter is over.” Kyungsoo shrugged and brought Jongin’s hands to his lips, pressing a couple of soft kisses to his knuckles in hopes of reassuring him that everything would be fine. “I’ve changed, but my feelings for you remain the same and I could never love you any less, Jongin. Only more.”

Jongin remained silent for a moment, letting Kyungsoo’s words settle and then sweep away the uncertainty within himself. “What season do you think we’re in right now?”

“Spring.” The older of the two answered without missing a beat, kissing Jongin’s knuckles again. “But even if winter came upon us, I’d never let go. We might not be able to stop time, but we can adapt.”

“How?” Came Jongin’s question, his voice tinged with curiosity and that youthful glint in his eyes that he hoped never faded away.

“Let’s try seeing time as an ally instead of our enemy.” Kyungsoo said as if it was the most logical thing, eyes crinkling as a smile made an appearance across his face. “Instead of worrying about our age gap, let’s look forward to anniversaries. We could switch midnight escapades for weekly dinner dates at different restaurants each time, so we can always try out something new. If you miss watching cartoons on weekend mornings, we could move to the couch and, even if I dozed off, we’d still be together. We’ll grow old because time is unforgiving and waits for no one, but we won’t grow apart. We already have a beautiful story together, and time is giving us the chance to make more memories, to write more pages in our book.”

Kyungsoo paused to take a breath, lacing his fingers together with Jongin’s. The latter’s eyes were glazed over and his nose was dusted red, and his lower lip quivered from how hard he was trying not to burst out crying. Despite being in his thirties, he was still a child at heart and Kyungsoo wanted to preserve that part of him intact. 

“So yes, my love, I’ve changed. I’m older and maybe less fun to be around, but my heart is still yours. Maybe I’m just paving the way, learning beforehand all the twists and turns of adulthood, but that doesn’t mean that you should give up your youth. We’re in this together, aren’t we? So let’s enjoy the ride.”

The next sip of burnt coffee tasted sweeter and better than all the previous ones, and Jongin didn’t need to ask Kyungsoo if he’d done anything to it because he knew that he had added more sugar and creamer to his cup while he wasn’t looking. Jongin was alone in the kitchen (Kyungsoo had left to brush his teeth), and all he could think about while reminiscing the past three years that they’d been together was that maybe it was time for a major change in their lives—one in the form of a much needed getaway to Japan and cherry blossom sightseeing, where Jongin would go down on one knee and ask Kyungsoo to make his heart be in full bloom for the rest of his youth, and until winter inevitably came along.


End file.
